euromusicsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Dum Tek Tek
"Düm Tek Tek" is a song by Belgium born Turkish singer Hadise that was performed as the Turkish entry for the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 in Moscow, Russia. The song was performed 9th at the first semi-final of the contest on 12 May, following Switzerland's Lovebugs with "The Highest Heights" and preceding Israel's Noa and Mira Awad with "There Must Be Another Way" and finished 2nd with 172 points. It was performed 18th at the final of the contest on 16 May, following Germany's Alex Swings Oscar Sings! with "Miss Kiss Kiss Bang" and preceding Albania's Kejsi Tola with "Carry Me in Your Dreams" and finished 4th with 177 points. Release The song was revealed during TRT's special New Year's Eve party show, where the song premiered just after 2009 arrived in Turkey. The show was broadcast both online through TRT International and on television. Reception In Belgium, "Düm Tek Tek" entered the Ultratop 50 (Flanders) at 36, where it stayed there for a week before dropping out the charts.http://acharts.us/song/43132 It soon became number one, defeating "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga.http://www.belgovision.com/en/index_f.php?id=5377 It also entered the Ultratop 40 (Wallonia) at 27, marking Hadise first appearance on any Wallonia chart. Eurovision Song Contest 2009 "Düm Tek Tek" is the entry to represent Turkey in the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 and was chosen by Turkish Radio and Television Corporation (TRT). Hadise had prepared three songs as candidates for the contest, which she submitted to TRT for consideration. Hadise started off her promo tour in Malta, appearing on 5 popular television shows including the National Final of Malta in which their entry for the Eurovision Song Contest 2009, What If We by Chiara, was chosen. Her second destination was National Final of Greece in which their entry for the Eurovision Song Contest 2009, This Is Our Night by Sakis Rouvas, was chosen. Then she started her Balkan tour in Komotini, Greece. Her second stop was Skopje, Macedonia. She also visited Albania, Montenegro, Bulgaria, Romania and Moldova. In a reaction about the first semi-final, Hadise said it is a miracle that she made it to the final although she was sick. In a reaction of her birth country Belgium not making it to the final, she said that she represents now both countries (Turkey and Belgium) and that she always felt that way. The song finished the contest placing 4th with 177 points overall. Style and lyrical content The lyrics of "Düm Tek Tek" were written by Hadise, Sinan Akçıl and Stefaan Fernande, while the music was composed by Sinan Akçıl. The song resembles the previous winning Turkish song "Everyway That I Can", in the sense that both are up-tempo songs with a Turkish flavor (though some consider it a kind of love song due to its lyrics). The song itself is performed in English, with the hook being in Turkish. "Düm Tek Tek" is a phrase formed by the Turkish music instrument darbuka, so it can't readily be translated into other languages, though it has been said that "boom bang bang" is one English equivalent. It has been described as a "rhythmic pattern of Turkish music which is similar to vals in western music". In the song "Düm Tek Tek" symbolizes heartbeats according to the song's lyrics: Music video During the month of March, a music video for "Düm Tek Tek" was shot. Snippets of the "Düm Tek Tek" video were shown during news broadcasts on VRT and Vtm, in Belgium, showing Hadise dancing within flame-like figures.http://www.belgovision.com/en/index_f.php?id=5271 The version of the song featured in the music video differs to the original as it has a new, more lively beat. The music video was edited in several ways, resulting in three different versions of the video being presented to TRT; one of the three was later leaked onto the internet. The selected music video for "Düm Tek Tek" was set to premiere during the TRT news on March 15. However, the video release was postponed as it was said TRT was unable to decide; it was later revealed that TRT decided to send the video which was shot for TRT's New Year's Eve party show.Crisis of video clip resolved! Controversy The music video for Dum Tek Tek, was leaked on the internet, again the video was labelled as being too erotic, and was thought to be the reason why TRT didn't release the video, however Hadise's The manager Süheyl Atay denied these claims and was quoted as saying: "TRT has no attitudes or enforcements restricting the productivity of the artist like it has never had up to now. The claims appearing on the Turkish press since 22nd March 2009 do not reflect the reality." Atay said that the montage process of the clip is still going on and the clip asserted to be the official one is only one of the 3 clip samples being delivered to TRT. "As can be understood from the quality of the images, that clip is not the final official version of the video clip. The process is going on, and the real clip will be made public by TRT as soon as possible." said Süheyl Atak.http://www.oikotimes.com/v2/index.php?file=articles&id=5383 Track listings *'Belgian - Single' # "Düm Tek Tek" - 3:02 *'Turkish - EP' # "Düm Tek Tek" - 3:03 # "Deli Oğlan" - 3:11 # "Stir Me Up" - 3:28 # "Aşkkolik" - 4:05 # "A Good Kiss" - 3:11 *'Japanese - EP'http://www.emimusic.jp/artist/hadise/?id=54895 # "Düm Tek Tek" - 3:02 # "My Body (Radio Edit)" - 3:07 # "Düm Tek Tek (Club Mix)" - 4:02 # "My Body (Lotion Remix)" - 5:03 Release history Chart performance "Düm Tek Tek" topped the Belgium Flanders Chart and stayed at the top for 3 weeks, stayed in the list for 12 weeks. Also in Wallonia the song has reached #24 and stayed in the list for 5 weeks. In Greece Billboard Chart, the song spent 8 weeks on the chart with a peak position of #2. The song is also successful in Scandinavia. It charted in Swedish Singles Chart and reached there #12, in Finnish Official Download Chart it peaked #29. The song also reached #70 in the German Singles Chart #73 in the Swiss Singles Chart and #99 in the Dutch Singles Chart. In Russia, the song started being in rotation on May 28, and has peaked #400 in its first day. There, it succeeded to reach number #251. The song has also entered the UK Singles Chart in the May 30, with a peak position of #127. Due to the popularity of the song in the European countries' charts, the song succeeded to chart in Eurochart Hot 100 Singles and peaked there #64. "Düm Tek Tek" has not charted in the Turkish Charts yet. The song is playing on both the radios which play only Turkish music and plays only foreign music. So the song's charted list is unknown as it can be able to chart both of the Turkish Top 20 Chart and the Turkey Top 20 Chart. After the Eurovision Song Contest 2009, "Düm Tek Tek" gained popularity on iTunes across Europe, in countries such as Denmark, France, Germany, Luxembourg, Netherlands, Norway and the United Kingdom, where the song entered the iTunes Top 100. The ringtone of Düm Tek Tek already was a smash hit in Japan. On 5 August Hadise's Eurovision Song Contest entry will also be released on single in Japan. EMI Music Japan released a TV commercial and a Japanese Hadise website to promote the Belgian Turkish singer and make Düm Tek Tek a hit in the Japanese charts. The ringtone charts in Japan already proved that the sound of Düm Tek Tek appeals to Japanese ears. On 5 August the song that finished fourth in the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 will be released as a single in Japan. In order to promote the Belgian Turkish singer and her hit song Düm Tek Tek EMI Music Japan released the video clip of Düm Tek Tek and a Hadise TV commercial in Japan. A cover version in Afrikaans was released in South Africa by Andriette. Charts See also *Turkey in the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 *Ultratop 50 number-one hits of 2009